Untapped
by watermaidenpearl
Summary: This is a story with lots of pairings, but mainly it is an eriol and tomoyo fic. A story that will make you fall in love and smile. A story that shows destiny will move its way to meet its love even just a single smile from her. New fic! Chap 2 is up! For
1. The First Thing in the Morning

**Disclaimer: We don't own CCS nor any of its characters, the owner of this anime is CLAMP. ;)**

**UNTAPPED**

**an Eriol & Tomoyo fan fiction –**

**Chapter One : The First Thing in the Morning **

"**Hmm… But then, how did it get here?"**

**At Sakura's House**

**Another ordinary day begins for the card captor. As she wakes up, the beautiful sun shines on her window. She soon notices a piece of paper on her desk, and soon picks it up. It read: "Visit the newly renovated Tomoeda Amusement Park! With its new facilities and skating rink! VISIT US NOW!".**

"**Hmm...But then, how did this get here...?" She wondered, scratching her eyes.**

"**Ohayo Gozaimasu!" Fujitaka greeted Sakura.**

"**Ohayo Kaijuu!" Touya greeted Sakura too.**

"**Breakfast is ready!" Fujitaka called**

**After the very nourishing meal, Sakura was bloated, I mean very bloated, she tried to stand up but she can't**

"**A very bloated Kaijuu, huhu! I am scared." Touya acted like a monster.**

"**Stop it Onii-san!" At last Sakura got up and went out.**

**At Li's House**

"**RRRRIIIIIIINNGG!" The alarm clock rang, shaking on and on. He didn't mind it at first, and covered his ears with the pillow. Soon, he got pissed off, and as he did, he punched it. Then it flew towards the door. Suddenly, someone opened the door and was almost hit by the clock, Meiling. **

"**SYAORAN!" "You broke it again! That's the seventh time you've done that!...Hey...Are you LISTENING?" She screeched. **

**Syaoran just covered his ears with the pillow. Soon, Meiling pulled his leg and dragged him out.**

**Syaoran can't stand it anymore so he pulled his leg out of Meiling. He dressed and went down.**

"**Hey Syaoran! You're eating without greeting me…" Meiling pouted and croosed her arms.**

"**I'm in a hurry! Stop that, it's the first day I should be early." Syaoran ate fast and went off. "Ja ne!"**

"**Hey wait!" Meiling followed him.**

**At Tomoyo's House**

"**Ahhh…" Tomoyo stretched her arms out, facing the room's large window that showed her beautiful garden outside. KNOCK KNOCK! someone is at the door.**

"**Daidouji-sama, you breakfast is ready!" The maid just opened the door because no one is anwering. **

"**AHHH!" she screamed when she saw Tomoyo videoing her.**

"**Konnichiwa! Just put it there! You're my best personal maid ever, now SMILE!" Tomoyo clicked the capture button to take a snap shot.**

"**I….. am…. Going, I have something to there, just call me whenever you need me, sayonara!" she hurriedly towards the door & sighed.**

"**Am I scary or what?" Tomoyo just sat down and eat her breakfast.**

**KNOCK KNOCK! someone is at the door again.**

"**May I come in?" she said.**

"**Sure!" Tomoyo replied**

**She opened the door, hurriedly put her hands on her back and bowed down.**

"**Is there something Okaa-sama?" Tomoyo wondered and tried to look at her mother's back.**

"**Actually, I thought it would be a surprise but I don't have time…" Sonomi handed over a gift that was in a blue box tied with a yellow ribbon. "You see, I didn't expect this to happen. I need to go to England to advertise our products." She wiped her tears with her handkerchief. "Gomen nasai.."**

"**Wakarimasen!" Tomoyo shouted on top of her voice. "Doshite? Why just now?" she turned back and wiped her tears "Sumimasen… I can't take this anymore." She locked herself to her walk-in wardrobe.**

"**Ja ne…" Sonomi went out of the room calmly.**

**Tomoyo went out of the room after a while and opened her present.**

"**Tomoyo-chan,**

**Gomen ne… This is the present that I promised you when you graduated your middle school. I remembered I promised you that I will never leave you now, but this is urgent. Please understand**

Okaa-san" 

**She opened it and saw a blue shaded with a yellow lining on the video camera.**

"**I forgive you, this time only" she smiled, dressed and went off to school by her limousine**


	2. Grade Nine Class

Author's Notes: I know the first chapter is a bit boring so I tried to make chapter 2 already.

* * *

Chapter 2: Grade 9 class

"I miss them………."

At last they're in the school already, and while waiting for their teacher, Sakura saw Syaoran with Meiling then she blushed. When Tomoyo saw her, she left and went to Meiling.

"Hey! I'll let you see something…" Tomoyo put her left hand in her pocket trying to reveal something and the other holding Meiling's hand.

"I want to see it also! Could I?" Syaoran tried to peek inside Tomoyo's pocket while Meiling is covering it.

"Okay Syaoran, but I'll let you see it later on." Meiling grabbed his hand and she went off with Tomoyo.

"I am sorry Syaoran, but please because we're talking about something you might not know and you'll be left out with our talking and…" Tomoyo explained and thinking of other lies she could cover up.

"Yeah, I'll just be waiting for you here." Syaoran bowed his head as ifthere's no more way.

"I am really sorry Syaoran…" Tomoyo bowed her head and went off with Meiling.

Meiling stopped and turned to Tomoyo. She looked at her back and saw Syaoran nothing to do while on her right she saw Sakura waiting for Tomoyo.

**Meiling's POV**

" I hope this will be the last…. After all…" Then she laughed.

**End**

Sakura is tired of waiting for Tomoyo then she saw Syaoran looking at her and she waved. Syaoran blushed and went to Sakura.

"Hi Sakura! We're now in High School, new life again." He placed his hand on his back and stared at Sakura.

"Yeah… You know Syaoran, I miss you during the vacation because I don't have someone to talk to because Tomoyo's out on her reunion and Meiling's with you in Hong Kong." Sakura looked at her left trying not to look at Syaoran.

"That's good, because I miss you too I thought you don't" He looked at the clocka nd it was time.

"Got to back to my seat before the teacher arrives, bye!" Syaoran waved and went to his seat and so Sakura.

On the other hand, Meiling and Tomoyo laughed on their backs.

"Hey Meiling! I think this would be the last." Then Tomoyo looked at the clock. "Oh! It's time already, got to go back!"

"We don't know them both Tomoyo, bye!" Meiling sat beside Syaoran.

Sakura's seat is beside the window and second to the last row on the sixth column, while Syaoran's place is beside Sakura's seat, he chose his place. Tomoyo's place is at the back of Syaoran's seat and Meiling is beside Syaoran. The seat beside Tomoyo (at the back of Sakura) is left for a new student coming.

The teacher came in, she was quiet and placed her things on her desk while everyone is trying to figure her out.

"Miss Daidouji, do you know ho am I?" The teacher pointed at Tomoyo.

She stood up and answered, "Hi Miss Mizuki, welcome back!" She sat down and all were amazed. After all the changes happened on her appearance, she still figured her out.

"Amazing! And you Miss Kinomoto, can you tell others what is my attitude so they may know me at least…" And she pointed at Sakura.

"Well, Miss Mizuki is a great teacher, she is nice and a down-to-earth person. She helps other students to discover ones talents in arts, music or anything. That's all." Sakura nervously sat down while others are laughing at her.

"Thank you, Mr. Li Syaoran, can you tell me what story do you really want to know before we start the class' elections?" She then pointed at Syaoran and he followed her.

"Umm, Miss Mizuki, I want to know the story of a maiden named Crystal, do you know her teacher?" Syaoran scratched his head and sat down.

"That's an interesting story Mr. Li but it seems that her story is very odd and complicated, you might not catch up." She thought. "Let's see…"

"I shall start the story!" She smiled and everybody cheered up.

"Okay, there was once a place called the Cave of Virgins, everybody in there are all ladies and boys are not allowed to get inside because their bodies are sacred. They are locked inside that cave until they find the man the love the most. They have different abilities and more powerful than ordinary ones. Each of them has a chain in their left arm and it will disappear when they find their true love, also they are free from the cave. They have eternal life, which means that they will not grow old; they are young and beautiful forever. All of the virgins are now free except for the other one, her name is Crystal but everybody calls her Maiden Crystal, she is the bearer of water and the oldest of all them but the most beautiful one. She goes out every night with a guardian on her right and her name is Midori. She also has an admirer but she doesn't like him. One night she went out alone trying to escape the cave then she fell asleep near the river, her admirer came and forcely… you know it. When she woke up, she saw her arm without a chain anymore. Later on, she gave birth with a girl, she put a curse in her, that she will suffer like her but her beauty and powers will be passed on her. She called her Pearl, and killed her; she said she will be raised up again and be powerful and the curse will last until her daughter will find her true love, Maiden Crystal, drowned her daughter in the river and now no one can't still see even a trace of the child. Uh! By the way, Maiden Crystal gave an easier name for her kid and it's Yumi but everyone should still call her Maiden Pearl…." she ended her story and called Tomoyo.

"What is it teacher? Ah! I have a question, how can we determine if she is Maiden Pearl?" Tomoyo asked.

"When the person is feeling strange, she always cries and asks for help. She feels more powerful than an ordinary human. Also, she is very beautiful like you Tomoyo."

"Does that mean, it can also be Tomoyo?" Sakura raised her hands in curiosity

"Possible… but not now, Tomoyo just contact me if you're feeling unwell, huh?" Ms. Mizuki raised Tomoyo's arms and looked at it. "There's a way…"

* * *

**End of Chapter 2, hope you like it**


End file.
